


His Last Wedding

by eticatka



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Post-Troubled Blood, Strike is owed a little ceremony, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Just a fantasy on how Robin and Cormoran's wedding preparations would have looked like. Minor TB spoilers; it would just make more sense if you've read the book.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	His Last Wedding

As soon as they finally got together, things started to develop rather rapidly. At the end of their champagne evening at the Ritz, they shared their first proper kiss; two days later, they spent their first night together; after merely a week of tiresome choices, Robin moved to Denmark street (“Never mind the flat is tiny – it’s much closer to the office than my place!”), and yet a month and a week later, right on Strike’s birthday, he proposed to her.

“We wasted so much time being idiots, and we’re not getting any younger, and we already know each other by heart, so why the hell not?”, Strike said in one breath, as if he was afraid she’d interrupt him and say ‘no’. She didn’t, however. Instead, she laughed, then blinked a few tears away, then hugged him tightly, as she loved doing now. Her signature hug, the same one they shared on the stairs, or as they exited Liberty, or many many times since.

“Did you really think you have to convince me?” she whispered.

“Well, no. But I had to say something. You’re supposed to, aren’t you?”

“Let’s skip that getting down on one knee thing, though?” Robin still didn’t let go of him. “Not sure it’s your strongest side.”

“I take that as a ‘yes’, then?” Strike smiled. “You’ve made me the best birthday present in my life.”

“Nothing can beat the flowers!” Robin countered, finally stepping away from him and giving him a cheeky look.

*

The decision to get married in St. Mawes came quite naturally. For Strike, St. Mawes church carried a special meaning since Joan’s funeral; Robin, on her side, had no trace of desire to have another wedding ceremony in the church where she married Matthew. The organisational duties lay, therefore, upon Strike’s shoulders, and he accepted this responsibility with unexpected energy.

“I suppose you had enough of that for your first wedding, while I haven’t had the pleasure yet!” he explained to amused Robin when she wondered if she, too, should participate in the pre-wedding bustle. “I also hope this would be my last chance, so let me have fun!”

He sent out the invitations (“Jesus, I’ve never realised how many people we actually know personally!”), booked the Victory pub for the reception dinner (“I hope that doesn’t mean that we have the whole village invited?”), and took reluctant Robin to purchase rings and, most importantly, her new wedding dress.

*

Robin, understandably, wanted something completely different from her first wedding dress. In fact, she would be happy to wear any of her old (ordinary) dresses, or even jeans, to her wedding. Still, she felt that for Strike the ceremonial issue became important, so she decided to go for something more special. She finally chose a mint-green knee-long dress, which suited her hair and eyes amazingly. Most importantly, it had nothing in common with white whirlpools of lace commonly regarded as wedding dresses.

To her utter surprise, Strike then bought himself a suit in the same mint-green colour.

“To fit the theme you’ve chosen,” he explained to her.

“I didn’t choose a theme, I chose a dress!”

“Come on, it’s my last wedding, after all. Let me have fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> I see it happening somewhere in between TB and the next book. I regard it rather as a compilation of drabbles than as a single fic, and, by the way, it would be great if someone could develop the idea into something more than that (wedding ceremony? reception? honeymoon in Cornwall?), because this one looks unfinished, but I can't make any more out of it.  
> It all started with a very clear headcanon that they should get married in St. Mawes Church and not anywhere else :)


End file.
